


3 Percent Chance

by mi_lo_x_x



Series: L (Death Note)/Saihara Shuichi Brainrot [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anteiku Café (Tokyo Ghoul), Bisexual Disaster Saihara Shuichi, Bisexual L (Death Note), Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Coffee date, Consent, Dominant L (Death Note), Dysphoric Saihara Shuichi, Except its mostly fluff, Explicit Consent, I think i have a consent kink, L is a Little Shit (Death Note), L lets Shuichi go at his own pace, Lawhara, M/M, Neurodivergent L Lawliet, Oh also, Post Game Shuichi/Lawliet L, SAILIET, SAILIET IS THE SAI X L NAME, Shuichi cries, Shuichi is also a little shit, Shuichi is nervous, Sub Saihara Shuichi, Top L (Death Note), Trans Male Character, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Trans Touta Matsuda, consent is so cute and sexy, crossover ship, l comforts shuichi, l/shuichi is cute dont @ me, look at these two their both such emo depressed bisexuals, shuichi + his uncle are in the kira task force, soft makeouts, their perfect for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mi_lo_x_x/pseuds/mi_lo_x_x
Summary: Lawliet L X Saihara Shuichi, mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm :)
Relationships: L/Saihara Shuichi, Lawliet L/Saihara Shuichi
Series: L (Death Note)/Saihara Shuichi Brainrot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202414
Kudos: 7





	3 Percent Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IThoughYouWereAmerican](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IThoughYouWereAmerican/gifts), [meumix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meumix/gifts), [thatonepanickedpansexual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonepanickedpansexual/gifts).



> Lawliet L X Saihara Shuichi, mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm :)

L was confused, to say the least. He was arguing with Shibuya Saihara and it was like he wasn’t noticing something. He was missing something about Kira that was right under his nose. He couldn’t get it.

Shuichi cleared his throat, “W-well, maybe the second Kira is, er, passing a message-?” The bluenette murmured, his voice barely audible.

L jerked his head towards him, staring at him intently, “Hm” He said simply and then turned back to the screen, replaying the video. “Well based on how Kira acts, I highly doubt that.” 

Shuichi cocked his head, “i-it was just a suggestion, no need to belittle m-me.” Shuichi muttered under his breath.

“Oh, don’t worry, I had no intent to belittle you, in fact, I was about to say that the second Kira seems to,” He paused, licking his finger clean, “be more obvious than Kira would like” He glanced at Light quickly, immediately diverting his gaze.

“Ryuzaki-san, I don’t understand” Light stroked his chin, glancing at his father

“Of course you don’t, see, why would the original Kira give us that much information. Shinigami, note, that information.” L paused, “He wouldn’t, which is why I don’t understand why the second Kira would share that much.” 

Shuichi hesitated, opening his mouth and closing it.

“If you have something to say, Saihara-kun, I recommend you say it, you are one of Kanto and Tokyo’s best detectives.” L studied his expression, “Quite a shame you live an hour and 37 minutes away”

Shuichi flared red, “I was going to say- I don’t think the original Kira, um, a-agrees with the second” He muttered.

“That’s what I thought too, you are quite smart, Saihara-kun” L looked at him, Shuichi swore he saw the tiniest smile. Shuichi’s uncle put his hand down on his shoulder and beamed. Shuichi resisted the urge to shake him off.

“Just like the way I trained her- erm sorry, I mean him” Shibuya smiled gently, Shuichi’s face draining in colour. 

L looked at Shuichi then to Shibuya, questioningly. 

Shuichi laughed nervously, “H-he messes up sometimes, I-i don’t know why” He mumbled. Aizawa, Matsuda and Souichirou looked at each other. 

Shuichi cleared his throat, “Anyways, I don’t think that the Ki-Kira wants the second..” He muttered, “i-if that makes sense”

L looked at him again, his finger pressed to his lip, “There’s a 3% chance he does, however,” He paused, “I think we should be caref-”

“Careful about a meetup!” Shuichi interrupted him, “They could meetup and when they do, er we won’t know who they are but we could still find more possible proof-” Shuichi grinned, flushed pink and looked away, “So-sorry,”

“It’s quite alright, I’d be more pissed off if you said something stupid but everything you said makes complete sense” L watched him intricately, “It would have to be somewhere in the Kanto region or near, we know the second Kira is in Japan but we don’t know where” 

Shuichi nodded, still humiliated, “Y-yeah,” He sat down on the chair behind him.

Matsuda pushed his hair back, “Ryuzaki-sama, is there anything I can do?” 

L stood up slowly and handed Touta his plate, “Could you get me another slice of shortcake” 

Shuichi snorted quietly and Matsuda nodded sheepishly. L glanced at Shuichi, “Saihara-san-” Shuichi shuddered,”-kun, talk with me in the hallway please” He eyed him, suspiciously. Shuichi nodded,

“Of course, is there any reason-?” 

L shook his head and pushed open the door with his shoulder. Shuichi followed and leaned against the wall. L glanced up and down at him, “I was going to ask, do you know why your uncle misgendered you and then you shuddered at san-?” L gave him a look of confusion. 

Shuichi gulped, “Ryuzaki, I don’t think this has to do with Kira”

“I never said it did,” He responded cooly

“Declining to answer is an option, right-?”

“Yes but it increases my suspicion, I’m just curious”

Shuichi’s legs shook, he sighed and shrugged, “I can’t say I know”

L narrowed his eyes and stared at him.  
“All right” 

Shuichi let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

L pushed his hands into his jean pockets again while Shuichi fiddled with his shirt buttons. 

“I’ve noticed you are quite feminine.” L said calmly.

Shuichi inhaled sharply, “Thanks.” he muttered sarcastically

L shook his head, “not in a bad way. I just assumed you weren’t cis when I first saw you and I honestly don’t care”

Shuichi looked at him surprised,

“Also, another thing. Since Light is indeed a suspect. Do be careful what you say, you’re very lucky you can use your birth name to your advantage but were your uncle ever to slip up” He held up a finger gun and pointed it towards Shuichi’s chest, “Bang.”

Shuichi flinched and nodded, “To be honest, I’m a little scared of that. My uncle and I have completely shoved away my parents because of that. Not like I want to be alive anyways” He muttered the last part.

“That’s understandable but from what we know, Kira could make you cut off your tongue or something extremely gruesome. That’s, not an ideal way to go”

Shuichi nodded, “I was wondering, er” He shook his head, “nevermind”

L looked at him intrigued, “Go on.”

“Would you er, wanna get tea some time-?

L thought for a little, “Like a date?”

Shuichi flared red, “I-i mean yeah if you w-want it to be like that”

L nodded and did a faint, almost invisible smile appeared on his face, “then sure. What time? Now would work”

Shuichi looked at him confused, “Oh, I-i meant like, later on, but if we’re finished working then now would b-be fine” He closed the door behind him and nodded at Aizawa.

L looked at him, “Is there anything we missed”

“Ah- No Ryuzaki-kun” Aizawa shook his head. L did a gesture and sat down again, pulling his knees to his chest.

“Anyways, I think that it would be best if we found all of the locations that the Kira’s could meet up and monitor the cameras” L pressed a finger to his lips. 

“I expect the possible places would be..hm” He paused, “Aoyama, Shibuya, and of course Kanto” He looked at Matsuda. “You want to be helpful, no? While I’m away, will you start monitoring the locations?”

Matsuda beamed, “Of course, Ryuzaki-sama” He nodded and sat down, beginning to work. 

Shuichi watched as L stood up and walked over to Watari, whispering something unintelligible. Shuichi checked his phone, a numerous amount of City Wide warnings. He looked over at L again.

“Ryuzaki, check your phone”

“Huh-?” L reached into his pocket and picked up his device with two fingers. He looked at the warnings and made a blank expression. “It seems as if the second Kira has made another move” 

Aizawa sighed and pressed his fingers to his temple, “Shibuya and I can gather information”

“Perfect” L nodded and stuffed his hands into his pockets. “Actually” He bit his lip, “We can continue this tomorrow” He looked at the others. 

Shibuya hesitated, “Ryuzaki, I don’t think it would hurt for Souichirou, Aizawa and I to work a little later” 

L shrugged, “If you desire, you may but I’m afraid I have something to do” He glanced at Shuichi. 

Shibuya nodded, “We’ll call you if we find anything” He smiled and checked his watch. 

Shuichi glanced out the window and twiddled with his thumbs. L rubbed one eye and tapped Shuichi’s shoulder, glancing at him. Shuichi nodded and stood up, stretching. 

Shuichi glanced out the window, taking a sip of tea. “T-to be honest, I’ve never actually er, had an official date” He glanced back at L, “I know it sounds stupid,”

L looked up at him, “I’m surprised, I’d expected you had based on how calm you are”

Shuichi giggled and snorted, “Calm-?” L nodded, “I think it’s just because this is the only normal thing in my life right now, I mean, o-on normal circumstances, I’d be a nervous wreck but” He paused, “ I guess with the Kira things, the killing game recovery and all my friends dying, this is the only thing I can really afford to be calm about”

The other took a loud sip of tea, “I find it funny that you asked me”

“I had no intent to make it so-sound like a date”

“All right”

“Was that sarcasm?”

L looked at Shuichi, his lip quirked up in a half-smirk, “Maybe”

Shuichi smiled, “well, I didn’t mean to make it a date but,” He hesitated and mumbled, “I’m enjoying it either way” He looked up at the black-haired boy. He had an unreadable expression on his face, almost like he was forcing a smile. Shuichi giggled. 

“Hm” L glanced up, “I was wondering, why did you decide to make such a long commute from Tokyo to Kanto”

“I don’t mind it, see my Uncle lives in Kanto and I live in Shibuya and we’re close so, I can handle it. As long as I don’t have to take a big noisy bus, I’m fine” Shuichi smiled.

“That’s sweet, I never really had a good relationship with my parents” 

Shuichi snorted, “I didn’t either, that’s the whole reason me and my uncle are close” 

“Oh? Do tell” L looked at him curiously

“I just have extreme daddy issues that I-I uh don’t want to go into” Shuichi shrugged

“Hm,” He paused, “My apologies” L looked down at his nails,

“Its quite all right, that’s actually why I decided to become a detective” Shuichi smiled, “With the whole, no other trans kid should have to go through what I did”

L took another sip of tea, “Shame all you have right now is a broken case” He watched him for any negative reaction, 

“I think its fun, I get like this exciting adrenaline rush when working on cases”

“Like a kink-?” 

Shuichi sputtered and choked on his tea, “N-no like- er” He stammered, 

“My apologies,” L grabbed a napkin and wiped up the mess, 

“Anyways, n-no I can confirm I’m not an adrenaline junkie” Shuichi sighed, taking a sip of tea and coughing, he checked his phone, “oh I didn’t realize how late it was!”

L looked at his wrist, to which there was no watch, “Would you like me to walk home with you?”

Shuichi hesitated then smiled, “Sure, I’d like that” L nodded as Shuichi gathered up his things, walking out the door with him. Shuichi walked with him to the train station, side by side. Was he supposed to hold his hand, or hug him? Shuichi dropped his hand to his side, fingers spread. He saw L move his eyes to the corner of his vision and dart back. He moved his hand slowly, brushing against Shuichi’s. 

“Ah one second,” Shuichi stopped walking, “I have to find the train going to Shibuya tonight,” He pulled out his phone. Ginza Route. Shuichi put his phone back in his satchel, dropped his arm and started walking again. He flinched when something soft and warm made contact. Shuichi looked down, L’s hand intertwined with his. He blushed and smiled. Shuichi nodded at the train station, “here” He pointed with his free hand. Shuichi boarded the train with L, holding hands all through it. 

Once they got there, Shuichi got off the train with L, Shuichi glanced at him confused, “I thought, aren’t you going to head back?”

“I said I was going to walk you home, yes?” L responded coolly. Shuichi smiled,

“All right,” He paused, walking down the street with him, “Another thing, er, Shibuya isn’t the most crime-free district,” He coughed, “Just keep your guard up,”

L nodded, watching him intently. Shuichi walked up to the door of the apartment building and waved to the receptionist once inside. While walking up the stairs, he turned to L, “Do you want to come in for some coffee? Or something?” Shuichi offered,

L shrugged as Shuichi unlocked the door, “Do you want me to?”

“Preferably”

“All right, then I will”

Shuichi smiled, walking inside, “Sorry it’s so messy, I wasn’t expecting company,”

L snorted, “Apologies, it’s just that it’s so clean compared to mine. It’s mildly humorous you think it’s messy.”

Shuichi sat down on the couch, blushing, “I’m a little bit of a neat freak,” He murmured, modestly. L nodded and looked at him for the longest time, knees against his chest. Shuichi went quiet, waiting.

"Can I kiss you?" L said simply

Shuichi sputtered, face rising in colour, "Wh-where did that come from?" He looked at him nervously.

"I'm just curious, can I?" 

"I-i don't know.." Shuichi mumbled,

"Alright, you don't have to say yes" L shrugged,

"Actually," Shuichi paused, "yes, you c-can-" L narrowed his eyes, suspiciously. He shrugged it off and turned towards Shuichi, gently reaching out for his jaw and making him face him, 

"Are you sure?" He asked once more. Shuichi blushed and nodded,

"y-yeah," 

L nodded, leaning forwards and pressing his lips against the others in a quick motion, pulling back all too fast.

"Was that g-good?" Shuichi looked away, "Forgive me I haven't k-kissed someone in a long time, I'm out of practice"

L pressed a finger against his own lips, "I could always help you get back in practice," He paused, then kissed him again, Shuichi's face going bright pink. L pulled away, "I have to say, for being out of practice, you're quite good" Shuichi laughed,

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," L confirmed,

Shuichi smiled and thought, "Does this mean you like me?"

L thought for a minute, "Yes, I believe it does"

"So we c-can kiss again?"

"The same answer," L responded, connecting their lips again, holding it this time. Shuichi let himself relax and close his eyes. L pulled away, Shuichi breathing heavily. Shuichi rubbed at his eyes and shifted, 

"C-can I sit on your lap,,,?" He asked nervously,

"Yeah,," L nodded, gently moving him, 

"Y-you know, I think I have a c-crush on you"

L's lip quirked up in a smirk, "Me too"

Shuichi nodded, "Like an "I-i love you" crush"

"I love you too-?" L muttered, Shuichi flushed red,

"I-i meant like-"

"I know, I'm just responding" L spoke and smiled the tiniest smile, "So?"

"Y-yeah, I do love you" Shuichi mumbled and smiled back.


End file.
